Les orphelins du coeur
by lolodidie
Summary: SLASH 12; une mission raté et Heero emène Duo dans un drole d'endroi, beaucoup de révélation sur Heero! one shot


**Disclamer :** Rien n'a moi même pas mon petit Hee-chan snifouille je peu pas l'avoir pour noel ? C'est dans pas longtemps nan ? tant pis…

**Auteur :** lolo ! ou didie ou pépette ou lolodidie ou mikanou ou tenshi ou pupuce ou la puce ou… enfin moi quoi !

Genre : yaoi 12 Ooc de Herro et ptet de Duo… POV de Duo.

_Pensées de Duo._

**Les orphelins du coeur**

On avait loupé la mission ! La mission on l'a raté ! Une mission pourtant facile tuer quelque armures mobiles, installer un petit virus dans leur base de donnée ! Mais on a loupé cette mission ! C'est pas possible… Et le pire c'est que je sais même pas comment on s'en est sorti encore un bon réflexe du perfect solider.

**Flash Back **

Heero était entrain d'installer le virus sur un ordinateur quand l'alarme se déclencha. Oz avait remarqué que dès qu'il y avait des Gundam entrain de se battre à l'extérieur il y en avait toujours entrain de mettre des virus à l'intérieur , c'est pourquoi à ce moment même des gentil soldats étaient entrain de se précipité vers la jolie salle où était Herro et Duo.

-Heero ! Les soldats arrivent on a plus le temps d'installer le virus !

Et à la plus grande surprise de Duo Herro releva la tête et s'éloigna de l'ordinateur. Il tira dans le conduit d'aération pour faire tomber la plaque, ce qui leur donnait un moyen d'échapper aux ozzies.

-Bon t'attend quoi ? Tu veux pas sortir d'ici ?

-Si, si j'y vais

Duo mit une table en dessous de leur porte de sortie et alla dans le conduit, malheureusement il n'avait pas été assez rapide les soldats étaient arrivé et ils pointaient tous leur arme sur Heero. Celui-ci fit comme si rien ne c'était passé, c'est à dire comme s'il n'y avait pas de soldat à deux mettre de lui, lui pointant leurs jolis petit pistolet vers sa tête. Il monta sur la table et rejoigni Duo mais un Ozzies avait été plus rapide et tira sur Heero celui ci ne parvint pas totalement à l'esquiver et la pris dans l'épaule, il poussa Duo pour qu'il avance et grâce à cella il parvinrent à sortir sans trop de problème

**Fin du Flash Back**

_Bon d'accord c'était pas tout a fait un réflexe mais quand même il avait bien du regarder les plans du batiment pour savoir ou menait ce conduit nan ? Oh et puis si j'ai envi de dire que c'est grâce à lui vous allez pas me contredire quand même… _

_Enfin bon je me sent un peu coupable c'est de ma faute si il est blessé c'est pour ça je ne parle pas trop pour pas le déranger mais bon je vais pas tenir longtemps j'aime pas le silence moi ! _

_Et puis ça fait 2h qu'on marche comme ça s'en s'arrêter en pleine ville en plus enfin il nous fait passer par des petites ruelle comme si il savait où on était… La ville je la connais bien sur on est à Caen, je connais les rues en générales mais bon… de là à connaître toute ces petites rues y a une marge… Ou alors c'est qu'il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire de ses journées._

_Et comment il arrive à marcher sans problème comme ça alors qu'il a une balle dans l'épaule… C'est inhumain je veux bien qu'il doit déçu parce qu'on a loupé la mission mais bon il y a une marge…. _

_Bon aller si on regardait où on allait : on tourne à droite, on tourne à gauche, encore à droite… Eu il est sûr de où il va là ? Parce que j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on s'enfonce vers les banlieues et ça m'inquiète un peu parce que je veux bien qu'on soit des soldats sur entraînés mais moi je commence à fatiguer et puis les banlieues j'ai assez donné dans mon enfance et puis si c'est comme sur L2 les gamins seraient prêt à tuer pour avoir un peu d'argent ou à manger et quand t'es totalement désespéré tu peu être plus fort que certains soldat très entraîné… _

_Mais où es ce qu'il m'emmène c'est pas possible et pourquoi je le suis bêtement moi ? _

_**Parce que tu lui fait confiance !**_

_Eu c'était quoi ça ? De puis quand j'entend des voies dans ma tête ? T'es qui toi ?_

_**Moi ? Je suis ta conscience ! **_

Ah ben d'accord ! Il ne me suffisait pas d'être shinigami il faut que je me rajoute une conscience en plus 

_**Eh ! Ne me compare pas à shinigami je suis là pour t'aider moi !**_

Ouais ben pour le moment ce qui pourrait m'aider c'est de savoir où on va parce que là le quartier devient de plus en plus dangereux ! Alors tais toi

**Pff même pas drôle ! Tu m'appelleras quand tu auras besoin de moi ! Je vous jure plus aucun respect de nos jours ! !**

Comme venait de le dire Duo le quartier devenait de plus en plus dangereux, en tout cas en apparence… On pouvait voir des SDF dans leur couverture qui jouaient avec leur couteaux mais ce que Duo ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi il ne bougeais pas… Cela se voyait qu'il n'étaient pas du quartier, mais personne ne bougeait en plus Herro faisait une proie facile mais rien, ils jetaient un regard vers eux et retournaient à leur activités.

-Herro ! On va où comme ça ? C'est pas part ici qu'on trouvera une planque ! Remarque ils n'essayeront jamais de nous chercher pas ici c'est sur mais bon la je ne vois vraiment pas où on va et puis si c'est pas les ozzies qui viennent nous tuer ça pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre et…

-Baka ! Tais-toi ! On est presque arrivé alors arrête de te plaindre et il ne t'arrivera rien ici en tout cas tant que je serais avec toi…

_Eu… ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Mon hee-chan tu me protegera jusqu'à la mort ça veu dire ça un ? ?_

_**Rêve pas trop quand même s'il voulait te dire ça il t'aurais dit directement qu'il te protégerait !**_

_Oh ça va toi je t'ais pas sonné j'ai bien le droit de rêver et puis il était tout gentil quand il a dit ça enfin tout gentil… Je me comprend sont ton était un tout petit peu plus doux que celui qu'il emploi d'habitude… Je me fais peut être des idées mais bon je peu toujours rêver un ?_

_Mais c'est quoi ça ? ? ?_

Duo s'était arrêté net ! Devant lui se dressait une immense maison, au dessus de la porte ou pouvait y lire : « orphelin du cœur soyez les bien venu ». Comment était ce possible que deux ruelle avant il n'y avait que des SDF et là une grande maison.

Duo regarda Heero et il vit qu'il s'était arrêté aussi, il semblait chercher quelque chose, soudain son regard s'arrêta, Duo le suivit et il pu voir quelque chose qu'il aurait encore moins imaginé, il y avait plein d'enfant des petits des moyens des grands, certains même devaient avoir leur age, une personne plus âgées semblait les gardés en tout cas elle gardait un œil sur eux et

Duo sentait qu'elle devait être très gentille. La gardienne (Duo l'appelait comme ça parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom et que ça allait plus vite) regarda dans leur direction et aperçu Herro.

-HEERO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

A ce nom tous les enfants se retournèrent, ils se mirent tous à courir vers les deux pilotes de Gundam…

_Mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe pourquoi il cour tous vers nous en hurlant Herro ? Ils le connaissent ?_

**_Très bon raisonnement sherloc !A ton avis s'ils hurlent son nom c'est peut être qu'il le connaisse non ?_**

_Oh ça va toi je t'ai déjà dit ! Nan mais je rêve pourquoi Heero il s'accroupit avec les bras ouvert ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Je comprend rien moi ! !_

En effet Herro c'était accroupi et avait reçu tout les enfants dans ses bras, enfin pas tous mais bon une petite partie…En fait c'était tous les plus petits les plus grand regardaient la scène avec un grand sourire. Duo s'approcha pour essayer de savoir si c'était la réalité où si c'était juste une énorme illusion. Quand il vit le visage de Heero il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir là c'était sur il rêvait ! Heero était entrain, heero était entrain…

_HEERO SOURIT ! ! Mais c'est pas possible j'ai toujours tout fait pour essayer de le faire sourire et il arrive ici il vois ces enfants et hop ! Il sourit comme si il n'avait fait que ça de toute ça vie ! c'est pas possible ! je comprend plus rien moi ! Oh ! Mais ce ne serait pas une grimasse de douleur que je viens de voir ? ?_

-Les enfants calmez vous laissez le respirer ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est blessé ?

C'était la gardienne qui avait parlé, elle était assez jolie, elle avait des cheveux lisse blond et un visage fin, c'est tout juste si sa gentillesse ne sortait directement d'elle…

-Ouais c'est vrai ça laissez le respiré on en veut un peu nous aussi ! ! ;p

C'était un garçon brun cheveux cour, yeux marrons, qui avait parlé !Il avait à peu prêt leur age. il était l'incarnation de la beauté même, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et de malice et cette fois Duo se demanda vraiment ce qu'était Heero pour eux…

-Damien ! Tenshi ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Ne vous inquiétez pas il en me font pas mal !

-Mais oui mais oui et la grimasse de douleur que tu viens de faire c'est rien et puis le sang qui coule de ton épaule c'est pas le tien c'est celui de ta victime bien sur !

-Ben.. eu oui bien sur qu'es ce que tu crois ? Voyon Tenshi tu sais très bien que je ne me ferais jamais tirer dessus. Hum hum…

-Onii-chan pourquoi tu mens ? moi j'ai bien vu que c'était ton épaule qui saignait !

-Oh ! ma petite puce !

Herro prit la petite dans ses bras, elle était brune et ne devait pas avoir plus de 5ans

-D'accord c'est vrais je me suis fait blesser mais c'est rien de grave d'accord ?

-Mais tu m'avait promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien ! Et puis tu reviens t'es blessé ! Et…

La petite s'était mise à pleurer

-Chut ma puce ne pleure pas il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave la preuve je suis là et je tiens encore sur mes jambes

-Ouais pas comme la dernière fois que t'es venu !

-Oui bon un la dernière fois c'était spécial Dam ! (Dam pour Damien si vous aviez pas compris !)

-Hum hum… c'est pas pour te déranger dans tes magnifiques retrouvailles Herro mais tu pourrais m'expliquer stp je suis pas sur d'avoir tout suivi… C'est quoi toute cette histoire ?

Duo se sentait un peu de trop pendant toute la discution et il était totalement pommé ! Il avait l'impression que Heero l'avait complètement oublié et puis c'était qui tous ces gens ?

Comment Heero les avait rencontré ? Pour quoi est-ce qu'il rigolait, pourquoi il souriait, pourquoi d'un seul coup il avait plein de sentiment rien qu'en les voyants ? Alors que lui il avait pu faire tout et n'importe quoi pas l'ombre d'un tout petit sentiment n'était apparu sur son visage…

Duo était triste très triste, Heero lui avait totalement menti, ou en tout cas il avait oublié de lui dire plein de chose… Remarque il n'était pas obligé de lui dire vu qu'il ne sortait pas ensemble mais bon… Heero avait un famille et il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, Herro avait des sentiments et il ne les avait jamais vu !

Lorsqu'il avait parlé tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui la surprise pouvait se lire sur leur visage… Duo croyait que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un intrus viennent ici mais en réalité c'était pour tout autre chose…

-Eu… (c'était Heero)

-Heero ! ! tu nous a ramené quelqu'un ? J'y crois pas il y a eu un miracle Heero a ramené quelqu'un ici !

-Dam tait toi !

-Hum… Alors voyons voir tu est blond tu as une tresse tu es mignon alors tu dois être Duo ! Je me trompe ? T'en ai où avec Heero vous avez déjà…

Mais Duo ne pourra jamais savoir ce que Damien voulait dire car Heero venait de mettre la main sur la bouche à Damien et le menaçait avec son flingue :

-Si tu essaye ne serrais-ce qu'une seule fois de finir cette phrase je te jure que je te met une balle dans la tête ! Témoins ou pas !

-Nan mais tu comprend il faut bien que je me renseigne ou tu en est dans tes amours ! Me dit pas que tu sors toujours pas avec lui parce que là…

-Dam ! OMAE O KOROSU !

-Youps je crois que j'ai dit une connerie ! Si tu veux savoir le pourquoi du comment demande à Tenshi elle te renseignerait moi c'était Damien j'ai été enchanté de te connaître mais maintenant faut que je cours très vite si je tiens à ma vie A plus !

_Tiens il a l'air sympa ce Damien il me ressemble beaucoup en caractère quand même ! Hum…. Je suis sur que Tenshi voudrait bien me renseigner mais bon je préfèrerais que ce soit Hee-chan qui m'explique quand même…_

Damien commença à courir, Heero allait lui courir après lorsqu'il se fit attrapé par une main ferme…

-Toi tu vas resté là ! Déjà je comprend rien à ce qui se passe Monsieur le perfect solider a des sentiments c'est nouveau ça t'aurais pas oublié de me dire certaines choses toi par hasard ? Et puis tu es blesser c'est pas moi qui me suit pris une balle donc tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser courir tranquillement comme ça ? Va te soigner ! Et explique moi tout ce bordel !

-Je crois que Duo a raison il faut que je te soigne sinon tu ne vas pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes et je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaira… Et puis si Duo ne nous connais pas du tout si tu ne lui a jamais parlé de nous il faudrait peut être le faire tu crois pas ?

-Ouais moi je suis tout a fait d'accord si ça peut éviter de me faire tuer !

Dam était content il venait de sauver sa peau…

-Bon ok c'est bon vous avez gagner… On va à l'intérieur.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le manoir.

-Tu es un amis de Onii-chan ?

-Un ? eu oui…

c'était la petite celle que Herro avait appelé petite puce ou la puce…

-T'es son petit copin ?

-Un ? ? ? Nan, nan c'est juste un amis c'est tout c'est tout !

_Qu'est ce qu'elle dit la petite ? pourquoi elle me demande ça ? Je suis pas son petit copin moi !_

**_Même si c'est pas l'envie qui t'en manque n'es ce pas ?_**

_T'es encore là toi ? Oui c'est vrais j'aimerais bien mais bon faut pas rêver !_

-T'es sur ? Parce que si Hee-chan t'as amener ici c'est qu'il t'aimes beaucoup ! Il n'a jamais voulu amener personne ici et ils nous avaient dit que s'il amenait quelqu'un ça serait une personne bien de confiance et qui serait importante pour lui ! Et comme en plus tu t'appele Duo il nous a souvent parlé d'un Duo !

-Il a vraiment souvent parlé de moi ? Ca m'étonne de lui… Mais bon aujourd'hui je n'en suis plus à ça prêt ! Tu sais s'il m'a amené ici c'est juste parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre lieu ou allé et qu'il était blessé sinon il ne m'aurais jamais amené ici, j'en suis persuadé… Oh fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Moi ? J'en ai pas tout le monde m'appelle la puce en générale

-Commença tu n'as pas de nom ?

-Ben tu sais t'es dans un orphelinat ici donc bon… Mais tu devrais le savoir toi aussi tu as été élevé dans un orphelinat c'est ce que m'avait dit grand frère

-Il savait ça ? Mais y a quoi encore que je ne sais pas moi ! Va vraiment falloir que je tire tout ça au clair avec lui ! !

_Alors là je ne comprend plus rien de chez plus rien ! Pourquoi il m'a amené ici ? Il n'aurait jamais du ! Je suis totalement pommé ! Il tiens à ses gens comme il ne tiendra jamais à moi ! et…_

**_T'arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort ? Attend au moins les explications qu'il va te donner ! Roo les défaitistes je vous jures !_**

_Nan je ne suis pas défaitiste je suis objectif nuance ! et puis…_

-Duo ? DUO ! !

-Ah eu oui ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a Hee-chan ?

-Tu veux un café quelque chose ?

-Eu… nan je veux juste des explications et depuis quand tu me laisse t'appeler Hee-chan sans que je me prenne un baka un omae o korosu ou un truc comme ça ?

-Baka !

-Ah je te reconnais mieux ! Quoi que y a le petit sourire en trop parce que si J te voyait comme ça il ferait une crise cardiaque son petit soldat parfait a des sentiments o secourrr ! !

-Duo ?

-Oui ?

-Tais toi !

-Mais… eu t'es michant Hee-chan tu m'aimes plus ? Ca y est t'as choisit Réléna ?

A ce nom tous les enfants qui étaient présents éclatèrent de rire. Heero leur racontait tout ce qu'il faisait et les passages avec le bonbon rose en faisait parti, ils savaient tous que Heero ne l'aimait pas c'est pourquoi cette remarque les faisait rire.

Duo s'assit au milieu de tous les enfants en face d'Heero (qui était lui aussi entouré d'enfant…)

-Tiens ben la je reconnais mieux la description que tu en avait fait Herro ! Un joli mec qui ne fait que parlé tout le temps ! On va dire que s'il ne parlait pas au début c'était parcequ'il avait été submergé par ma beauté fatale et…

-Dam laisse Duo tranquille il est à Heero et puis si tu continu comme ça ben je vais dire tout ce que t'as dit à Lyn et elle sera pas contente du tout si tu drague quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle !

-Nan tu ferais pas ça la puce un ?

-Si tu continu d'embêter Hee-chan et Dydy !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles la petite puce s'assit sur les genoux de Duo. Duo s'étonna un peu quand la fillette dit dydy mais il se dit que ce surnom ne lui allait pas si mal que ça !

-Bon aller les enfants faites de la place autour de Heero il faut que je le soigne !

Tous les enfants s'écartèrent

-Pendant que Tenshi me martyrise je vais répondre à toute les questions que tu peux te posé. Alors va y pose tes questions.

-Eu… Ouais d'accord alors eu… depuis quand t'as des sentiments enfin je dis pas que t'en avait pas avant mais bon tu les montrai jamais ça fait longtemps que tu viens ici ? Et puis comment tu les a connus ? T'étais pas sensé avoir fait ton enfance à suivre l'enseignement du professeur J ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé et puis si tu ne veux tellement pas en parlé pourquoi tu m'as amener ici ? et

-STOP ! Bon je vais essayer de répondre a tes questions… Je vais essayer de pas trop en oublier mais bon ça va être dure… Alors comme tu dois le savoir j'ai d'abord grandit avec Ondin Lowe avant d'aller avec le professeur J. En fait juste après la mort de Ondin je me suis retrouvé ici, il avait été tué à un peu prêt 1km… J'ai donc passé un an ici, c'est pour ça que je suis connu de tout le monde et que quand on traversait les ruelle on avait pas de problème c'est vraiment parce que tout le monde me connais ensuite j'ai été entraîné par le professeur J il a essayer de m'enlever tout mes sentiments mais dès que je revenais ici je les récupérais tous je revenais dans ma famille et tout son entraînement s'écroulait, il a essayer, il a vraiment fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour m'enlever mes sentiments mais cela n'a pas marché, remarque il a quand même réussit à me les enlever quand je n'étais pas ici… Après cet entraînement je suis devenu un pilote de Gundam et la suite tu la connais. Pourquoi je ne veux pas en parler ? Parce que ce lieu m'est chèr et que je ne veux surtout pas que la guerre vienne jusqu'ici je veux préserver cet endroit et si je t'es amené ici c'est parce que j'étais blessé il fallait qu'on s'échappe vite et que c'était le lieu le plus en sécurité du coin AIE ! Ca te prend souvent de m'enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras ?

-Oui quand tu dis des bêtises ça m'arrive enfin bon j'ai fini de te soigner vous devriez allé vous coucher vous avez l'air exténué par contre il ne me reste qu'une chambre et il n'y a qu'un lit deux place vous vous débrouillerez !

-Ouais ouais t'inquiète on a l'habitude tu vient Duo ?

-Eu… Ouais j'arrive !

_J'avais raison il ne m'a amené ici que parce qu'il était obligé sinon il ne m'en aurait jamais parlé, il ne me considère pas comme faisant parti de sa famille puisqu'il ne m'as jamais montré qu'il avait des sentiments !_

**_Et puis il te déteste parce que tu avais fait cramé la bouilloire l'autre fois ! Nan mais tu t'écoute sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce que t'on dit les gosses et la puce elle t'a rien dit peut être ?_**

_Mais nan ils ont dut tout inventer, les enfants ont toujours une imagination débordante !_

-Alors voilà la chambre, je reviens Duo je vais prendre une douche parce que j'ai plein de sang sur moi tu peu déjà aller dans le lit si tu veux !

-D'accord merci

Duo s'allongea sur le lit.

_Il n'en a rien a faire de moi je ne suis qu'un ams et encore, la lueur dans ses yeux losqu'ils avaient les enfants dans ses bras, l'amusement qu'il avait à jouer avec Damien, tout cela il ne l'a jamais eu avec moi !_

**_Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a peut être une raison il n'a jamais eu de sentiment avec vous, il ne pouvait peut-être pas en avoir, on l'empêchait peut-être d'en avoir, dans le style si tu montre que tu as des sentiments on attaquera l'orphelinat…_**

_Non je n'y croit plus à tout cela je crost plus à rien_

Lorsque Heero revient de sa douche avec juste un boxer pour dormir il vit un spectacle qu'il aurait cru ne jamais voir, qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir, Duo était recroquevillé en position fœtale et pleurait.

-Duo, duo ! Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Duo dit moi s'il te plais ! Je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurés !

_Et voilà c'est encore les gens ! Ca ne sera jamais moi ! Ca pourrais très bien être quelqu'un d'autre ça serait pareil !_

**_Ro mais si tu a tant de chose à dire tu n'as qu'a lui dire !_**

-J'en ai marre Heero ! Tu ne t'intéresse pas vraiment à moi ! Pourquoi u m'as amené ici ! Tu m'as montré que tu avais une famille et ça me fait mal parce que je sais que je n'en ferait jamais parti ! Si tu m'as amené ici c'est juste par nécessité je le sait bien c'est parce que tu étais blessé ! Sinon tu n'aurais jamais pris ce risque, le risque que je dévoile au monde l'existence de cet endroit ! Tu t'intéresse à moi comme tu pourrais t'intéresser à n'importe qui d'autre et ça ça me fait mal Heero tu comprends ! Parce que je ne veux pas être quelqu'un comme le autres pour toi Heero ! Je veux faire parti de ta famille ! Je t'aime ! Et j'en ai marre d'aimer à sens unique !

-Baka !

Heero approcha ses lèvres de Duo et lui donna un petit baiser

-Si je t'ais amené ici, ce n'est pas parce que j'était blessé j'aurais pus trouvé plein d'autre maison dans le coin ce n'est pas ça qui manque ! Si je t'ai amené ici c'est pour te présenter avec ma famille, c'est pour que tu en fasse parti ! Tu n'aimes pas a sens unique Duo moi aussi je t'aimes et ça ne changera jamais !

Heero avait dit tout cela d'une voie douce. Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Il il Il IL a dit qu'il m'aimaiiiiiiit ! YATAA ! ! La vie et belleuuh !_

**_Alars et c'est qui qui avait raison ?_**

_Ro c'est toi t'as gagné ! Bon aller si je m'occupais un peu de mon Hee-chan n'a moi !_

Duo s'approcha de Heero et commençais à l'embrasser, il senti la langue de Heero lui demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui donna tout de suite, il commencèrent à approfondir le baiser quand :

**BOUM**

-Aieuh Dam t'aurais pus éviter de t'appuyer aussi fort ! On s'est fait repéré !

-Qu'es ce que vous faite là ? ?

-Ben eu tu vois Heero on se demandait si t'allais oser te déclarer donc ben on est venu espionner mais on a pas été très discret et puis…

-Heero t'aurais pu la faire avant ta déclaration quand même t'as fait pleuré Duo t'es vraiment trop bête et puis…

-Dam ?

-Oui ?

-DEGAGE de MA chambre !

-D'accord Herro… je vous laisse et surtout ne faite pas trop de bétises ou en tout cas ne faite pas trop de bruit on aimerais bien dormir !

-DAM !

Et Damien parti en courant !

Duo lui était écroulé de rire sur le lit et il était heureux car il avait enfin trouvé une vraie famille

**OWARI !**

Waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ça c'est du one shot bien long enfin bien long pour moi ! C'est une idée qui me trotait dans la tête donc je l'ai écrite une ptite reviews ?

BisouX

Lolo

Mess of the Wallou : Yeahhhhh du pur lolo, sérieu j'aime bien :D Ce Damien, mais ptdr ;D **Message d'un Wall écroulé de rire**


End file.
